On White and Brown Wings
by gigglepixie
Summary: A collection of thoughts I have had about the relationship between Tibarn and Reyson... put down into many little stories.
1. Things Change Part 1

Of White and Brown Wings

Story 1: Things Change Part 1

Littlefreeze

Rated: M

Author's Note: This story is rated for the mention of two men involved in a sexual relationship. No actual lemon here.. sorry ladies.

I actually have a whole pile of these little one shots I've written about Tibarn and Reyson at various times of their relationship. Most of them are not even from the same idea I've had of their relationship. Different variations on how they confessed to each other… variations on their first kiss. That is what this is going to be… a collection of my love for the love that Reyson and Tibarn have for each other.. be it friendship, admiration, familial love, or romantic love. 

Reyson nestled deeper into Tibarn's arms. The young heron could feel the hard muscles of the older man against his pale wings. It was one of the only things that gave him comfort during moments like this. They had been doing this for years now: sleeping with each other. And he hated himself for it.

This had all started innocently enough. Reyson was unable to sleep alone, so he began sharing Tibarn's bed. At first they slept on opposite sides of the bed. The maids knew of this sleeping arrangement. Three or four of them were upset since they normally shared the king's bed occasionally. They spread rumors that the king had taken to exclusively sleeping with another man. Ulki and Janaff teased them often because they enjoyed the thought of two heterosexual men sharing a bed.

They shared long in-depth talks about many things. The dreams that kept Reyson awake, the thoughts going through their heads or Lorazeih's current status. As these talks became more emotionally involved, Reyson would sometimes cry and Tibarn would hold him. Eventually, Tibarn began to hold him as they slept. As this continued, the heron began to wonder what their current situation meant. When he tried to talk to Tibarn about it, the older man ignored the probing question, always changing the subject.

Reyson had begun to develop romantic feelings for his friend. It was new for him. During his younger years, he had experimented with a close friend, but he never considered himself interested in men.

Tibarn, very obviously, preferred the company of women as well. And while occasionally bird tribes were known for sleeping with same-sex partners in their youth, it was almost unheard of at their ages. Marriage would be expected of both of them as soon as the world around them settled down.

It was one fateful night years ago, that their innocent bed sharing turned sexual. He couldn't remember what had happened for the life of him but something had aroused Reyson. Embarrassed, Reyson tried to leave but Tibarn insisted that he help his friend.

"Helping" each other gradually became sleeping with each other.

Reyson let it continue because he always wanted to feel something again, to feel close to someone again. But now, five years after it had begun - three since it became exclusive - Reyson wondered what they were doing.

The magical three word sentence was banned. Both men had uttered it in throes of passion but Reyson had always thought that was normal. A passionate moment when you're not thinking straight was bound to cause some confused confessions of love. Whenever Reyson tried to talk to Tibarn about their situation, the older man would change the subject. But two heterosexual men, sleeping with each other for a prolonged period of time had to mean something. They were too old for experimentation after all.

The scariest part for Reyson was that, this was not typical behavior for a heron. In adulthood, they chose a partner for life. Had he chosen Tibarn unconsciously? What would happen if Tibarn refused him?

Reyson turned to face Tibarn and pressed a soft kiss against his friend's lips. Surprisingly, his kiss was returned. The darker skinned man opened up his eyes.

"We need to talk, Tibarn." Reyson said softly of the king.


	2. Bandages

On White and Brown Wings

Story 2: Bandages

Littlefreeze

Rated: T

Author's Note: This story happens shortly after Reyson comes to live with the hawks after the massacre of his people.

Looking up from his paperwork, Tibarn sighed. The sun had gone down and Reyson's bandages needed to be changed. He rose from the desk and grabbed the bag of bandages that was sitting by it.

Leaving his office, Tibarn started down the hallway that contained Reyson's room. The heron had refused to have anyone else touch him besides Tibarn. The healer had spent a good three hours a week ago teaching Tibarn how to look over the wounds. How to spot an infection. How to wrap the bandages properly. When the bleeding was expected to stop. Ulki and Janaff had offered to do this in place of the busy king but instead he passed on some of his other jobs to his trusted advisors. Suddenly, he realized he was at Reyson's door.

He grabbed the door knob and tried to give it a firm turn. It didn't move. Reyson had locked the door again. "Reyson, are you decent?" called the older royal. Tibarn sighed and pulled out the room's key. Turning it firmly, Tibarn opened the heavy wooden door. Reyson was still laying where he had left the younger laguz six hours earlier, on the bed. His once vivid green eyes were staring off into space, not focusing on anything. Normally, while laying down, laguz of the bird tribes pulled their wings in tight to their bodies, but Reyson's were relaxed and spread out, hanging off the edge of his bed. Seeing the once proud heron prince in this state always brought a tear to Tibarn's eyes. The heron was killing himself one day at a time. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't leave his room. He didn't allow anyone but Tibarn to see him. Tibarn brushed the blonde hair out of Reyson's eyes.

"I have come to change your bandages again." He said quietly. Reyson didn't respond. He never did. "Can I take off your coat and shirt?" Reyson responded by sitting up. Tibarn slowly undid the front of the blond man's coat. He sighed again. The feared hawk king, reduced to a mere servant by the beautiful heron man. He pulled the coat off of the heron with little aid from the young man. He slowly unbuttoned the prince's shirt, noticing the bandages across his chest were free from blood stains.

"Rey, it's a good sign. I think you're bleeding less. You're going to live." Tibarn couldn't hide the excitement in his voice, but still the heron prince didn't respond. He pulled the shirt off. "Lay on your stomach." This was getting old. Reyson was being nothing less than a child, a child in need of a scolding.

The heron did as he was told and laid down on his stomach. At least he was being obedient today. Tibarn started on the back bandages first. A small amount of blood had seeped through. The heron's shirt and coat were now ruined. "You ruined your shirt again." Tibarn said blandly. He had begun to feel silly, talking to the despondent young man. The nurse had insisted that Tibarn talk to him. He was supposed to keep reminding Reyson that he was still alive and treat the younger man as if he was going to live, no matter what. "Spread out your wings please." He began to reapply the new bandages.

It always amazed Tibarn, how despite the Heron tribes sensitivity to pain, Reyson never reacted when his wounds were touched. "Are your wings better yet? Do you think you'll fly again?" No response. "Please sit up. I need to check your chest." Tibarn climbed onto the bed, facing Reyson straddling his legs.. As he removed the bandages, he noticed that they had, indeed, bled as little as he had thought they did.

"They're not bleeding, but the nurse said I still have to put new ones on." As he began to apply the new bandages, Tibarn's fingers strayed a bit, tracing the small muscles that lined the heron's chest. The muscle tone the heron had always surprised him. "You should put your night clothes on. You can't wear the coat or shirt anymore. The heron prince didn't move. He sat with his back propped against the headboard of his bed.

Tibarn picked up the bag and turned away from the prince. He wiped the corners of his eyes. Seeing Reyson like this always hurt. They had only been friends a short time, but seeing the vibrant young man die before his very eyes, was something he couldn't take. He turned back to the other man.

"Reyson, you have to snap out of this. The nurse says you can see your father soon. He's still unconscious, but he needs you." Tibarn opened the door.

"Tibarn, stay." The hawk king looked back at the prince. Tears had clouded the younger man's eyes. "Stay, please." He walked back to the prince's bed side.

"If you put your nightclothes on by yourself, I'll stay." Tibarn smiled at the younger man and wiped his eyes. "I'll turn away." Reyson's eyes lit up. He moved passed Tibarn and pulled his night clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Tibarn, thank you for everything." Reyson's voice was small. "I'm sorry for imposing on you and your people." Reyson pulled the soft silk shirt on and fastened the buttons. Tibarn noticed the young heron was standing in his eye sight. He watched as he pulled on the light blue silk pants. His movements were still slow and very lethargic, like he had been lying about how much of his food he had been eating.

The heron curled up in bed, pulling his wings in close. The hawk took his place in the chair by the bed. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." Tibarn suddenly felt like he was talking to a child that was having problems with nightmares. Actually, Reyson probably was having nightmares. Nightmares that were far worse than anything a child could dream up.

"Are you not going to sleep here?" Tibarn's eyes widened at the prince's brazen comment. "Not like that." With a sigh, Tibarn climbed under the blankets, laying his head next to the prince's request. Reyson curled up next to the king. The king put his arms around the blond, pulling him close. "I used to let Leanne sleep with me when she had nightmares. Much like this."

"Are you okay, Reyson?" Tibarn rested his chin on the crown of Reyson's head.

"Physically, yes." He paused. "Please do not worry about me."

"We're friends." He thought a moment. "There are very few people left to worry about you." Tibarn pulled him closer. "Would you like to see Lorazieh tomorrow?" The prince nodded. "Then, let's see him together, tomorrow, after I change your bandages."

"Thank you." Reyson buried his face into Tibarn's chest.

Tibarn continued to hold the younger man close, until his breathing evened out. When Tibarn was sure the man was asleep, Tibarn pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Reyson's head. "I love you." He said softly, closing his eyes.


	3. Market

On White and Brown Wings

Story 3: Market

Littlefreeze

Rated: E

Author's note: Really. It's just rated E. If you let your kids read stories with M/M relationships, nothing objectionable here. I think it's obvious that I don't own Fire Emblem. I borrowed Reyson's term of endearment from the Nightrunner series by Lynn Flewelling. So I don't own that either. This one is much longer and not as good as I wanted it to be.

Tibarn found Reyson, right where he left him: on a stool, holding his father's hand in both of his. He blonde head was bowed, as if he were in prayer. The king crept toward the prince, quietly. As he neared, it was as he had been thinking: not only did the heron look thin, he _was_ thin. He had always been a slight man but in this position, this close, Tibarn could see the bones in his wrists and the veins in his hands. Even the luster of his hair had faded.

"Reyson." Tibarn said softly, placing his hand on the heron's shoulder. The heron stirred, waking up. "You were here all night, love." The heron looked at the hawk, sleep still thick in his eyes. Reyson let go of his father's hand. Tibarn pressed a kiss on the top of Reyson's head.

The remnants of tears stuck to the heron's cheeks. As his eyes cleared, Tibarn could see that Reyson's eyes were raw and red. It was obvious he had been up crying most of the night. Reyson stood up. "I should change."

"You should eat. You're wasting away, again." The king countered. Tibarn traced the hallow-lines on Reyson's cheeks. "Let's go to the market. You've lived her four years and never gone." He pulled the small man into a cautious hug. "Don't punish yourself." Carefully, Reyson's arms snaked around Tibarn's waist.

Tibarn convinced the heron to come to the market with him without bathing or changing his clothes first. But he didn't win without a fight. Reyson pressed his lips together, noticing how rough and chapped they were.

"Shall we go, love?" Tibarn asked. He leaned in to kiss the prince. Reyson shied away.

"Don't." He brought his right hand to his mouth. "Not right now."

"I don't care what your lips feel like." Reyson started out of the palace gates, ignoring the older man. "Can I hold your hand at least?" Tibarn asked, slightly frustrated with his lover. The prince stopped and offered his hand to the king.

"We can say you didn't want me to get lost." Reyson said firmly. Tibarn slipped his hand firmly around Reyson's and they continued out of the gardens.

The market in Pheonicis sprawled across the six streets closest to the palace. The entrance by the palace was sparsely populated. The open space, allowed the hawks greeted their king, lively. Women kissed his cheeks. Men clasped his free hand in theirs. When their attention turned to Reyson he was greeted with curt bows and quiet, rushed greetings in the old tongue.

The stalls in this area were mainly flower stalls. Reyson took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scents of the flowers. With his free hand, the prince touched the petals of some roses. The soft, silky flowers brought a smile to his face. The king rubbed the back of Reyson's hand reassuringly with his thumb.

"I miss the flowers." Reyson said softly. "And the trees." He smiled lightly at a teenaged hawk girl making a crown of flowers. She smiled back, blushing. Reluctantly, he left the flower stands, ready to move on to the next block. As the neared the building crowd, Reyson felt a small tug on his coat. Letting of to Tibarn's hand, he saw the girl, holding a crown of daisies in her hands.

"They'll match your coat, your highness." Reyson smiled at the girl's kindness. He lowered his head, letting the girl reach his head. The girl placed it over his pale blonde hair and giving the prince a quick kiss on his cheek. Both the prince and the girl blushed as she darted off.

Tibarn leaned in closer to Reyson. "She's probably just about your age, maybe 10 or 20 years younger. We can go catch if, if you like."

"Tibarn!" Reyson said sharply. Tibarn pulled the heron along.

The next area was packed side-to-side with people. Tibarn pulled Reyson closer. This area was filled with a variety of hawks and ravens selling items they acquired through legal or methods of questionable morality. This area carried a strict, 'don't ask, don't tell policy.' Reyson smiled at all the people calling out to the milling shoppers. Reyson stopped by a stall looking a thick gold band. Tibarn smiled, watching his newly minted lover, finally come to life.

"Reyson!" A raven called out Tibarn let go of Reyson's hand, letting the man go to see his friend.

"You convinced Prince Reyson to leave the palace, your majesty?" The jewelry vendor inquired. The king nodded. The vendor noticed he was looking at the men's rings. "I never imagined you as a ring kind of man, your majesty."

"It's for someone else." Tibarn said curtly. He fingered some of the thinner rings, thinking carefully about the hand he was just holding, when it carried its normal weight. Reyson's fingers were so fine even at his normal weight, that he briefly thought maybe a woman's ring would have been better. He shook off that thought though, thinking about how annoyed Reyson would be with him.

He to a thinner ring with vines engraved on it and let it sit in the middle of his palm. It looked to be the right size, if not a bit big. The vendor took it from the king's hand.

"This one, your majesty?" The hawk smiled at his king. "Shall I tell you it's story?" Tibarn frowned.

"I'd rather you not." The king said as he looked over his shoulder at the young prince.

"I'm sure his highness will appreciate it." The vendor said, watching his king watch the prince. Tibarn turned back to the vendor, narrowing his eyes. "Your secret is safe with me. I am one of your most loyal subjects." Tibarn paid for the ring and put it in the breast pocket on his shirt.

"Tibarn!" Reyson called happily. "Back when I used to spend part of my winters in Kilvas, I spent a lot of time with that raven as well as Naesala. Shall we go?"

Tibarn smiled at the exuberance Reyson was showing. Perhaps he would get the prince to eat before the day was out.

They mingled the around the jewelry stalls, pointing out pieces that Lillia, Leanne or his mother would have loved. The market had definitely been a good idea, full of things from the earth as it was.

The next area was full of fruits and vegetables. Hawks and ravens that farmed the outer edges of the towns and even beorc farmers made it out here. Reyson thought it impossible but there were even more people packed into this tiny, life giving area.

A young female raven handed Reyson an apple. "Eat, your highness. You're so thin." She pleaded. Reyson smiled at the woman, taking a healthy bite of apple.

"See, Reyson. Let's get you some nice fruits and vegetables. I'll make you dinner." He paused. "and breakfast in bed, if you feel so inclined, love." He added in the old tongue.

"_Tali_, anytime."

As Reyson munched on his apple, he watched Tibarn shop for ingredients. It was different seeing this side of his lover. Watching him test the freshness of the fruits and vegetables was intriguing. It was amazing to see the different sides of lover and beneficiary. The heron took a deep breath and brought his hand to his chest.

The raven bagged the produce up for the king. "Enjoy them, your highness." She said to Reyson. Reyson smiled meekly, pulling Tibarn away.

"Can we go back?" Reyson asked softly. Tibarn watched the younger man's labored breathing. "I became tired suddenly. I think it's because I've been so sedentary lately."

Tibarn took his hand so that they could make their way through the crowd faster. The hawk expertly made his way through the crowd, pulling the younger man behind him. Reyson's breathing speed up.

After they made it through the flower area, Reyson pulled his hand from Tibarn's and doubled over. He gulped for air. Tibarn leaned over and looked the heron in his eyes. "You okay, love?" Reyson smiled at his lover.

"Yeah." All the color had left his face. Reyson righted himself and winked at Tibarn. "I'd like to eat now." Tibarn pulled the other man into the shadows, pressing a firm kiss on his lover's lips. "You don't count as dinner, _tali_."


	4. Wedding  Reyson's Side

On White and Brown Wings

Story 4: Wedding – Reyson's Side

Littlefreeze

Rated: E

Author's Note: The next two are pieces about a break-up and subsequent wedding. I felt like writing something sad... which is rather strange of me.

Though Reyson had given him up years ago, the announcement was still more painful than he thought. He had been there they day it happened, the day that Tibarn announced his intention to marry. He stood in abject horror as the simple throne room surrounding him changed into a great hall meant for a marriage ceremony.

Reyson had suffered in silence helping plan the wedding of his former lover for six long months. A month ago, he had agreed to sing. Reyson decided to sing the song his long dead uncle had sang at his parents' wedding. It was a painful song of lost, unrequited love, a soulful song about leaving one lover for another, but still loving the other. It was also in the old tongue so only a handful of people – including Tibarn – would get its meaning.

No matter how he felt, it was the heron prince's fault. Five years back, Reyson set his heart free, the heart of a man not really meant for other men. They had been together for nearly twenty years; slowly Reyson began to feel like he stole those twenty years from his king and best friend, years that the decidedly heterosexual man could never get back. Tibarn didn't accept the end at first. He fought to earn Reyson back for almost an entire year before Reyson took off to Gallia for a long overdue 'vacation'. Reyson had always felt that Tibarn deserved someone that could produce him an heir, someone that would complement him. Reyson was not his missing half.

He dropped down into a heap on the throne and lowered his head. Pulling the ring that he wore on a chain out from under his shirt, Reyson kissed it softly. Reyson now knew it was a mistake. Even for a heron, hindsight is twenty-twenty.


	5. Wedding  Tibarn's Side

On White and Brown Wings

Story 5: Wedding – Tibarn's Side

Littlefreeze

Rated: E

Author's note: Okay, I am aware of the crazy structure of this piece. But I like this way. It's kind of a disjointed broken heart.

"I can't be with you!"

The words still rang through his head five years later.

A heron. A male heron. Broke his heart.

Had someone told him that before he met Reyson, he would have laughed. He was never sexually attracted to men. Never, until he met Reyson. There was something about Reyson that made him feel complete. Something that women never made him feel. A completeness that he lost when he lost Reyson.

He had cried when he said that, the heron did. Cried harder than Tibarn had even seen him cry. Harder than when he lost his people.

The joke was always a heron for everyone laguz royal. Rafiel and Nailah, Leanne and Naesala, Lorazieh and Caineghis, and finally, Reyson and Tibarn.

Reyson had ruined everything. Everything. Leaving him to marry this woman that, while he cared for her, he did not love her. Not like he continued to love Reyson.

A nightmare. A nightmare that even during his waking hours he could not escape.

Work was all that remained. But he was there as well… every day… every time… everywhere…

The beautiful heron man that escaped him.

"I still want you."


	6. Kisses are like Tears

On White and Brown Wings

Story 6: Kiss are like Tears

Littlefreeze

Rated: T

**Author's Note: I wrote this one a LONG time ago… like years ago.**

_**Kisses are like tears. The only ones that are real are the ones you can't hold back.**_

Tibarn woke up and found Reyson in his arms, again. He didn't know how the young Heron managed it every night, but somehow, Reyson would sneak into the king's room, climb into his bed and get himself in Tibarn's arms. It was one of the true mysteries of life. Tibarn kissed the Heron's forehead gently and Reyson's eyes opened immediately.

"You weren't asleep?" Tibarn said softly. Reyson shook his head and pulled Tibarn closer. "When did you wake?"

"A few hours ago." Reyson saw the skeptical look in Tibarn's eyes. "Herons don't require much sleep. You know that." Reyson pushed out of the older man's arms, getting out of bed. Tibarn watched the graceful Heron walk around the room in his pajamas. If he didn't know this man like he did, he would never have known that the white clothes that adorned his body were pajamas. He moved with such grace, such elegance and confidence, that one would think he would be comfortable nude. Reyson noticed the Hawk was staring at him and stopped moving.

"You're staring again, Tibarn." Reyson said his tenor voice soft. He walked back over to the bed smiling coyly at Tibarn. The Hawk's eyes never wavered from him. "What?" Reyson's eyes widened as he saw the Hawk begin to move, but the larger man was much faster.

Tibarn's lips met Reyson's before the Heron even knew what was actually happening. Reyson kissed him back, actually deepening the kiss as he felt himself being pushed backwards to the wall. When his wings met the wall, there was a sickening crack. It happened so fast and the pain was so sharp that Reyson didn't realize what had happened. It took a minute, but Reyson began to feel sick.

"Tibarn, watch my wings." Reyson said moving his head away from Tibarn's. Reyson kissed him quickly back, on one hand he wanted to escape and see to his wing, but on the other hand he was never around Tibarn alone like this. In the years they had been together, they had never really gotten past just kissing. Reyson had been dying to take it further and he knew Tibarn wanted to too, and they had never been left alone like they were today. Almost nobody was in Tibarn's manor. But as Tibarn pressed him to the wall again, pain flowed freely though his body. Something was really wrong with his wing. Tears began streaming down his cheeks. He bit Tibarn's lip to get him away from him. Tibarn let the Heron go.

"What's wrong Reyson?" The Heron was breathing heavily and wiping his cheeks, willing himself to stop crying.

"I think you broke my wing." Reyson said through the streaming tears. Tibarn took the prince's hand, leading him to the bed. The Heron sat down flexing his right, uninjured wing a little. "Damn it Tibarn. My wings aren't as flexible as yours." Reyson wiped his eyes again, realizing he couldn't get them to stop.

"Stop crying." Tibarn wiped the other man's eyes with his thumb and kissed his forehead. He moved to check out Reyson's left wing. He tried to be as gentle as possible but when he pushed the soft white feathers out of the way, he heard Reyson hiss in pain. He did manage to get a quick look at the skin beneath the feathers. He saw some bruising beginning to show, but he didn't think it was broken.

"I can't stop. It hurts too much." Reyson stood up, wincing in pain when his wing bobbed a little. Tibarn grabbed the younger man's wrist and pulled him down, causing the prince to scream in pain when his wing hit the bed.

"I'll call the maid on duty in here. I'm pretty sure she's trained as a nurse." Tibarn said his voice soft.

"What are we going to tell her. We can't tell her what we were doing." Reyson narrowed his eyes at the Hawk King. "You've never been that violent with me before. You're usually really careful about my fragile wings."

"I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful."


End file.
